Chastiefol
}} The is King's Sacred Treasure, and a holy weapon crafted from the Sacred Tree found only in the Fairy Realm. Appearance Chastiefol has ten different forms , but frequently appears as a mottled, green pillow that King carries with him. During combat, it can transform into a long, broad spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear. Each of its forms also has a "true form" that King is able to unleash for even more power. Abilities Spirit Spear Chastiefol It is much stronger than steel and has mysterious qualities of the Sacred Tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It is capable of regenerating itself even after being split in two or in pieces. It has ten different forms and can be transformed from one to another at King's will. True Spirit Spear Chastiefol The is the complete form of Chastiefol achieved only when King draws out the true power of the Sacred Tree. It is activated with the command |Jingi Kaihō}}, after which King's body is flooded with magic from the Sacred Tree. The magical burden it puts on King is so great that his body cannot physically sustain the immense power and he is left exhausted and wounded. Releasing Chastiefol is also shown to cause King's power level to momentarily double that of an Albion. After obtaining his wings, King became able to accede to the true power of Chastiefol without any repercussion in his body. New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol After fully developing his wings and unlock his full potential, King acquired a new version of True Spirit Spear Chastiefol, which appears larger and more powerful than it's predecessor. King is also able to use multiple forms of his new Chastiefol at the same time, being able to use up to four. In return, each one's precision and power drop greatly. Forms & Techniques Spirit Spear Chastiefol= *'Pillow': When not in battle, the spear remains in the form of a pillow. The pillow can also act as a shield. * |Daiichi Keitai: Shasutiforu|literally meaning "Spirit Spear"}}: King frequently utilizes this form, which is a long, broad spear, in conjunction with his levitation ability to perform basic ranged attacks. It acts as a homing-weapon, continuously following a dodging enemy and cornering them. ** |Banburubī|literally meaning "Flying Bees"}}: By controlling Chastiefol with his ability to levitate objects, King launches a multitude of attacks which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. * |Daini Keitai: Gādian|literally meaning "Guardian Beast"}}: Chastiefol takes on the form of a large, stuffed bear by shape-shifting the moss that grows along its body. While in this form the moss body will parry any physical attack, but can also be directly controlled by King to fight or immobilize enemies with its four arms. Due to the high water concentration within the moss it is highly resistant to fire; however, because of this quality it bears a weakness against cold and freezing attacks. Additionally, the form's soft, fluffy body allows it to resist blunt force attacks. * |Daisan Keitai: Foshiraizēshon}}: This form of Chastiefol is a twin headed spear with a spearhead shaped like the claws of a crab. This form has the ability to petrify an individual whom it pierces, rendering them unmovable and immobilized as a statue even if they are still alive. * |Daiyon Keitai: Sanfurawā|literally meaning "Light Flower"}}: A gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over enemies, as a flower bud blooms and shoots several projectiles that are capable of a great amount of destruction. * |Daigo Keitai: Inkurīsu}}: An army of small kunai-like spears are multiplied from one, their individual trajectories are controlled by King at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. ** |Faito Faia Wizu Faia|literally meaning "Raining Explosive Blades"}}: A subsidiary technique of Increase, it focuses all of the small blades that comprise Chastiefol into a single downwards strike against an opponent. * |Dainana Keitai: Ruminashiti|literally meaning "Guiding Moss"}}: Chastiefol transforms into a luminescent, ringed sphere that illuminates the surrounding area. It acts as a torch that allows the user to easily see in dark places. * |Daihachi Keitai: Paren Gāden}}: A large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which have the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain immediately. Combined Techniques * |Gōgi "Kurosu Shūtingu"}}: A combined attack, in which while Diane throws a rock barricade the opponent, King attacks piercing his body with Chastiefol. |-|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol= * |Daiichi Keitai: Shasutiforu|literally meaning "Spirit Spear"}}: The true first form of Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a great spear that dwarfs King in size. King utilizes this form by launching the spear at his opponent; creating an enormous, cross-shaped explosion upon contact. ** |Banburubī|literally meaning "Flying Bees"}}: King launches a multitude of attacks with Chastiefol which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. ** |Tairanto Tenpesuto}}: King launches a powerful spinning attack with Chastiefol. Its power is able to eliminate multiple Albions in an instant. ** きの |Sabaki no Yari|literally meaning "Spear of Judgement"}}: King loads a lot of magical power into Chastiefol and throws it over his opponent from the sky. * |Daini Keitai: Gādian|literally meaning "Guardian Beast"}}: In its true second form, Chastiefol appears as a muscular stuffed bear. Its strength and destructive capabilities are dramatically increased. * |Daiyon Keitai: Sanfurawā|literally meaning "Light Flower"}}: In its true form, Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a giant sunflower with spiked teeth surrounding the center of its mouth-like opening with roots that dwarf its original size. The flower charges up before sending hundreds among thousands of projectiles capable of creating a massive amount of destruction. * |Daigo Keitai: Inkurīsu}}: In its true fifth form, Chastiefol appears as an army of large kunai-like spears. * |Dairoku Keitai: Yugudora Kurosu}}: Chastiefol wraps itself around King's body in the form of an armor equipped with large gauntlets with long blades on the forearms. Combined Techniques * |Gōgi "Seresutiaru Arō"|literally meaning "Sky Light Bow"}}: A combined attack that involves using True Spirit Spear Chastiefol as the arrow and using Twin Bow Herritt as the bow, part of the aura surrounds Chastiefol. The attack damages the target both physically and mentally. * |Toriniti Atakku: Hai Tenshon Rasshu|literally meaning "Triple Combine Technique: Raging Scuffle"}}: A triple combined attack in which King attacks the opponent with Chastiefol in his sixth form at the same time that Gowther creates many illusions of him to confuse the enemy and Diane uses her Drole's Dance to increase her power level. * |Gōgi "Toripuru Purizun"|literally meaning "Three-layer Prison"}}: King combines Chastiefol's Pollen Garden with Merlin's Perfect Cube and Elizabeth's Ark to imprison the opponent in a three degree containment field. |-|New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol= * |Daiichi Keitai: Shasutiforu|literally meaning "Spirit Spear"}}: The fully awakened first form of Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a great spear that taking the appearance of a large, long staff with a decorative flower designs, and a large blade within the flower that dwarf king in it's sheer size. ** |Banburubī|literally meaning "Flying Bees"}}: King launches a multitude of attacks with Chastiefol which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. ** きの |Sabaki no Yari|literally meaning "Spear of Judgement"}}: King loads a lot of magical power into Chastiefol and throws it over his opponent from the sky. * |Daini Keitai: Gādian|literally meaning "Guardian Beast"}}: In it's fully awakened second form, Chastiefol appears as a larger muscular stuffed bear with a multitude of arms, dramatically increasing its strength and attack capabilities. This form has enough strength to prevent Zeldris from attacking Merlin * |Daiyon Keitai: Sanfurawā|literally meaning "Light Flower"}}: The fully awakened fourth form of Chastiefol appears as a larger flower with a bulk and spiked body; its destructive power greatly increase. * |Daigo Keitai: Inkurīsu}}: In it's fully awakened fifth form Chastiefol Increase appears as a large array of double-edged blades with intricately designed handles that have more speed and power in them than it previously had. ** |Faito Faia Wizu Faia|literally meaning "Raining Explosive Blades"}}: A subsidiary technique, it focuses all of the blades that comprise Chastiefol into a single downwards strike against an opponent. * |Daihachi Keitai: Paren Gāden}}: in it's eighth form, King's Pollen Garden has gained more power than before, with its true form appearing as a larger, more intricately patterned egg-shaped barrier capable of not only fully healing and containing itself around multiple people including a giant, but is capable of withstanding and defending against a massive and powerful attack from Mael, one of the four Archangels, who power is greatly enhanced by the power of his Commandments. Gallery Manga= - True Spirit Spear= True Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol King using Tyrant Tempest.png|King using Tyrant Tempest King using Sabaki no Yari.png|King using Sabaki no Yari True_Spirit_Spear_Guardian.png|True Spirit Spear Guardian Guardian's_Might.png|Guardians Grizzled Blow True_Spirit_Spear_Sunflower.png|True Spirit Spear Sunflower True_Spirit_Spear_Increase.png|True Spirit Spear Increase YggdraCloth.png|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Six, Yggdra Cloth King_and_Gowther_using_Celestial_Arrow.png|King using Celestial Arrow with Gowther Combined Technique Triple Prison.png|'Combined Technique: Triple Prison' - New True Spirit Spear= New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol New True Chastiefol Guardian.png|New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Two, Guardian New True Chastiefol Sunflower.png|New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Four, Sunflower New True Chastiefol Increase.png|New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Five, Increase True Chastiefol Pollen Garden.png|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Eight, Pollen Garden }} |-| Anime= - True Spirit Spear= }} |-| Animated GIFs= - True Spirit Spear= King releases Chastiefol.gif|True Spirit Spear Chastiefol True Chastiefol Guardian.gif|True Spirit Spear Form Two, Guardian True Chastiefol Increase.gif|True Spirit Spear Form Five, Increase King using Chastiefol True Sunflower.gif|True Spirit Spear Form Four, Sunflower }} Trivia *Chastiefol is the first Sacred Treasure to be seen. *In the medieval French story, "Le Chevalier au Papegau", King Arthur's sword, Excalibur, is renamed as Chastiefol. *In old french, "chastiefol" means "to punish the fool(s)" or "fool punisher". It is a portemanteau of the verb "chatier" and the noun/adjective "fol", which were also adapted in english as "to chastise" and "fool". References }} Category:Sacred Treasures Category:Weapons